Judge, Jury and Executioner
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: Everyone has secrets... Everyone has a past they'd rather keep buried... Everyone has ghosts... Everyone has scars... But when a ghost from Jim's past comes knocking, his world is turned upside down. Someone is out for his blood. But can he bring himself to trust his crew, with the secrets of his past... Or will he try and out run this threat alone? Based after Into darkness.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek.

Prologue:

The year was 2246.

A fungus has killed most of the crops on the plant Tarsus IV.

Governor Kodos gained power.

He came up with a plan.

There were two lists.

If your name was on the first list, you lived.

If your name was on the second list, you died.

4000 lived.

4000 died.

Well... 3991 people died.

9 people survived.

One disappeared.

One fell to their death.

One was killed in an accident.

One died of a incurable disease.

One drowned.

One was killed.

One is alive, but nobody knows where they are.

One became an engineer on the USS Enterprise.

One became the captain of the USS Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek.

Chapter one:

**A scream echoed through the house.**

**Someone one was yelling, but there voice was muffled by the walls.**

**It was a man yelling.**

**There was a crash and a single cry...**

**Then silence.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

**"He's going to kill us, Sam."**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

**"Don't worry, little brother, he won't find us."**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

**"But what if he does find us this time?"**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

**"He won't find us, James, I promise."**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Slam.**_

**The walls shook as a door down the hall was slammed open with alarming force.**

**"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!"**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

**"He's going to find us, Sam!"**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

**"He won't find us, he's never found us before."**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Slam.**_

**"I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU LITTLE BRATS, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"**

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Slam.**_

**"Found you, you little brats."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jim gasped as he regained consciousness. As he struggled to regain his footing, he glanced round. He was in a prison cell. The walls were solid stone and the cells door was made from cast iron. Glancing up, the metal cuffs which bound his wrists above his head, where hung from the ceiling of the cell, by thick metal chains. Jim twists his head to the side in order to get a better look at the locks on the cuffs.

The Enterprise and her crew were half way through their five-year mission. They had encountered many planets and many had been hostile, so it shouldn't have been a surprise this one was too. And it seemed no matter how peaceful or hostile the planet seemed, Jim always got injured or held hostage or simply got separated from the group.

Jim smiled at the thought. He was sure one of these days Bones was going to have a heart attack, the number of injuries he had suffered would have been enough to drive any normal doctor mad. He nearly died at least once a month (He was sure he was allergic to everything that looked slightly nice). Bones had gone as far as threatening him, that if he so much as got a scratch on the next planet they encountered, Jim would never be released from sick bay.

But as far as Jim could tell, he hadn't been injured. He was guessing who ever had caught them had used some type of dart, all he remembered was a slight prick at his neck and then his world went black and he woke up in the cell he was currently being held in. Knowing Bones though, that would be reason enough to keep him in med bay for a least two days.

Jim eyes widen suddenly. He been with the team that beamed down. Due to the unknown nature of this planet, Spock and Bones had both stayed on the Enterprise. But Scotty and Uhura had been with him, along with a handful of red shirts. Their aim had been to see if they could find any natives and try to communicate with them. Also the planet had some large unknown power source, hence why Scotty had been dragged along (quite literally).

He was the only one in the cell though, which could mean they were all being held in different cells, or he had been the only one caught. Jim refused to believe it was because he was the only one still alive, or the only one not being tortured or some other horrible fate. If he had any hope of finding the rest of team that beamed down, he'd have to get out of this cell.

Jim rolled his eyes, it was just his luck. His knife and lock picks were hidden in his boots. He had always hidden them there, ever since Tarsus IV. But his hands were chained above his head, he had no chance of reaching them, even if he was capable of the most complicated yoga moves. Glancing round the room, he looked for anything that could aid his escape... After all there were no such things as no win scenarios.

Suddenly the cell door is thrown open with a mighty bang and Jim flinched slightly, he hadn't heard anyone approach the cell. Four men stand there, masks cover their faces and their uniforms, Jim was sure he'd seen somewhere before. Three of them march forward, one unlocks his metal cuffs and the over two grab his arms and drag him from the cell.

Jim winces slightly at their grip, but doesn't fight them. He had to choose the perfect moment, or he'd be killed before he had chance to escape. Plus there are four men, not the best odds, but Jim had been in worse fights. As he's dragged along, Jim glances round, trying to see if he can find any trace of the others. Somewhere ahead of them, there is a scream.

Without so much as a thought, Jim twists out of them men's grip and quickly send them crashing into each other, with a sickening crack. He quickly doges the first punch sent his way and kicks the attackers knee, crippling them and they collapse to the ground with a pained moan. A second attack comes from behind, knocking him to the floor, but Jim is quickly back on his feet and once he is the attacker doesn't last long.

Jim quickly runs, towards where the scream had sounded from. As he skids to a halt, he looks round, knowing he's just run into a trap. There's only one door at the far end of this corridor and behind him, he can hear more men approaching. Rolling his eyes, he kneels down and draws the knife hidden in one of his boots, he's going to have to take his chance with the door and whatever fate was waiting for him on the other side.

Picking up his pace, Jim approaches the door, ready to attack who ever or what ever was waiting for him. There are yells and shouts behind him, but no one has entered this corridor yet, but it was only a matter of time. He was only a couple of turns away from where he'd escaped the men who'd taken him from his cell. Finally reaching the door, Jim could almost hear Bones in his head, ranting about how stupid what he's about to do is and Spock talking about how illogical this was and his chances of making it out alive.

Jim turns the handle and the door opens, standing in the middle of the room is a lone figure, their back facing him. But Jim didn't need to see their face to know who it is. This was one person he'd never be able to forget and would always be able to recognise, no matter how much time had passed. The person in the middle of the room slowly turned to face him.

"Hello, James," They greet. "Long time no see."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sam quickly pushed his younger brother behind him, as their step-father Frank, forced open the door to the storage room they were hiding in. Frank stood in the middle of the door way, his face red with rage and anger. He held a broken beer bottle in one hand and his other was balled into a fist. He reeked of alcohol and sweat.**

**James gripped his older brothers arm in fear, his blue eyes wide with fear and his blonde hair ruffled. He'd never seen his step-father this drunk before. This most definitely wasn't the first time he'd beaten up their mum (when she was back from missions in space) and then tried to hunt them down and beat them too; but this was the first time they'd been caught.**

**Frank grinned an evil grin at the two boys before him. He's evil grin quickly turned to a smirk as he noticed the two boys push themselves back further against the wall. he older of the two, Sam, was eleven years older and the younger, James, was seven. The two Kirk brats, as he often called them. He'd hated the two of them, he'd only married their mother because if he hadn't, he would have been living on the street. He spent all his credits buying alcohol and gambling. **

**He quickly advanced towards them. The broken bottle caught the light as he approached them and Sam couldn't help but gulp. He had a choice. He could protect his brother or he could run and leave his brother at the mercy of this... this monster. The answer was simple. Protect his brother, no matter what the cost.**

**"Listen carefully," Sam warns. "On my signal run. Run as fast as you can."**

**Behind him James nodes and mutters a weak yes.**

**As their step-father drew closer, Sam took a deep breath.**

**"NOW!" He suddenly yells.**

**James runs and frank in his drunken state, throws the beer bottle at the fleeing boy. Sam could only watch in horror as the drunken mans aim was in way of target, like it should have been for a man as drunk as frank. James cries out as the broken bottle rips through his arm and blood gushes down his arm, staining his top and soon forming a pool on the floor.**

**"JAMES!" Sam yells, run towards his younger brother.**

**He ducks under franks swing and grabs his younger brother. He drags his from the room and down the hall. He crashes through the front door and out into the yard. Spotting franks car near the gate, Sam doesn't hesitate. He runs straight for the car. He man handles his younger brother in the passenger seat, he was barely conscious.**

**For once luck was on Sam's side. The keys were still in the car. Starting the car, Sam floors it and the car flies out the gate. In the mirror, Sam sees Frank running after them, swaying as he does so.**

**"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" He bellows.**

**"Not a chance," Sam mutters glancing at his younger brother. "No body hurts my baby brother and gets away with it."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, hope you liked that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek.

Chapter Two:

**James lay on his side, curled up in a tight ball. His older brother had got him to the hospital just in time, they had only had to restart his heart three times. The amount of blood loss he had suffered had caused his heart to stop functioning three times. If Sam had gotten him here a minute or two later, he'd be dead.**

**Out side his hospital room, he could hear his brother and mother arguing. His mother had arrived only seconds ago and hadn't even made a move to come and see how he was. Instead she had gone straight over to Sam, who had been returning from talking to the doctor and slapped him incredibly hard, across the face.**

**"How could you be so stupid!" Winona yells. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was! You may be tall for your age, but you can only just see over the top of the steering wheel!"**

**Sam rubbed his reddening cheek, as he pulled his hand away, he looked at the blood on his hand. Winona had been wearing a ring.**

**"What would you have had me do!?" Sam demands. "Your arse-hole of a husband cut my baby brothers arm open with a beer bottle! I had to get him to a hospital and fast! For Christ sake, he almost died! Three times!"**

**"I don't care!" Winona screams at him. "You could have crashed that car and you could have died!"**

**Sam takes a step back. "You don't care? YOU DON'T CARE!"**

**Winona freezes. "I... Of course I care."**

**"No, you don't." Sam answers sadly. "You look at James and all you see is the ghost of the man you loved... All you see is the ghost of our father. You don't see James... You don't even look at him half the time!"**

**"I care about you," Winona tries to smile. "I care about both of you. You are my sons, how could I not love and care about you?"**

**"You don't love him!" Sam snaps. "When James was a baby, you didn't even hold him... I may have been young when dad died, but I remember you just left James crying in his crib. If our aunt hadn't offered her help, James would have died before he was even a year old."**

**Winona stared at Sam. "You are too young t****o understand, what it feels like to lose the person you love the most."**

**Sam sneers at his mother. "You lost our dad, I understand that its was hard. But you abandoned James, he would have died because you refused to care for him!"**

**"One day you'll learn and you'll understand why I have done the things I have done, Sam." Winona answers.**

**"No," Sam snaps back. "I don't think I'll ever understand. Do you even know anything about James? Do you even know anything about me? Of course you don't! Do you know have I passed my final biology exam five years early? Do you know James has an IQ higher than mine and he's only seven years old? No, of course you don't! Do you know James comes home from school everyday, beaten black and blue, because the kids think he's weird? Do you know I got kicked out of school for a month last year because I punched a teacher? No, of course you didn't! Because you're never here! And when you are here, you completely ignore me and James! You have no right to call yourself our mother! Why don't you go get lost back in space and do what you do best: pretend we don't exist!"**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Doctor McCoy run along the corridor towards the transporter room, his medical team only steps behind him. The landing party was being beamed up, all were unconscious and all were possibly injured. From what they had been told the landing party had been attacked, Scotty had only just been able to match through a distress signal before becoming unresponsive.

Doctor McCoy cursed under his breath. If Jim was injured, so help him, Jim wouldn't be leaving sick bay for a week! McCoy had been quite pleased with himself, when his latest threat had seemed to have worked. McCoy silently preyed Jim hadn't been injured, there was no way he could put up with having Jim in sick bay forever!... He drove him mad at the best of times.

As the medical team burst into the transporter room, Doctor McCoy instincts took over and he dropped to his knees beside the first member of the landing party he encountered. It was Uhura, she seemed unharmed and only unconscious. She only had a small wound to her neck, like someone had stabbed her with a needle. As the rest of the medical team checked on the rest of the landing party, McCoy did a quick head count.

He froze.

"Where's Jim?" He demands, turning his gaze to the red shirt in charge of the transporter controls. "Where's the captain!?"

"I don't know, sir." The red shirt answers, with panic in his eyes. "We beamed up all those in chief engineer Scott's location."

"Damn it, Jim!" McCoy explodes.

"_Bridge to transporter room_." Spock voice sounds through the intercom.

"Lieutenant Kevin Riley, here sir." The red shirt answers, causing McCoy to stare at him.

McCoy knew Kevin and Jim were close friends, they had known each other before Starfleet, but Jim had never told him where or when they meet. But it was clear they cared a great deal for each other... They often acted like brothers. Jim had even once called Kevin, 'the little brother he never had'.

_"Lieutenant Riley,_" Spock speaks. "_Is chief medical officer McCoy, present in the transporter room? I was unable to contact him in the medical bay."_

"I'm here, Spock." McCoy answers, before Kevin has a chance.

"_Doctor McCoy,_" Spock greets. "_What is the status of the landing party?"_

McCoy glares at the intercom. "All those _who were beamed aboard, _are currently unconscious and have suffered no serious injuries."

"_Those who were beamed aboard?" _Spock repeats. _"You are implying that not all members of the landing party were beamed up, doctor."_

"Yes, you green-blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy snaps. "The captain has failed to be beamed aboard."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Winona watched as her oldest son stormed off, all she could do was stand there. Sam was right. She didn't know hardly anything about either of her sons. She didn't know how they were doing at school, she didn't know what hobbies they had or what their favourite food was, she didn't know hardly anything about them. They were her children and she was their mother, it was about time she lived up to that title.**

**Because Sam was right, when she returned to earth, she didn't care for James, she was too depressed and it scared her to know if it wasn't for her sisters kindness, James would have died. Turning Winona entered James' hospital room. She made her way over to where James was curled up on the biobed. She had missed the first seven years of her youngest sons life, all because she failed to accept her husbands death.**

**"James?" Winona asks softly.**

**James slowly turned to face his mother and Winona couldn't help but feel sadness and regret, as the eyes that stared at her held no love or happiness. The eyes which looked at her, were the same as a strangers. James didn't feel anything for her, she was a stranger to him, in all but name. Winona didn't bother to wipe away the tears which rolled down her cheeks, this was her fault.**

**"I'm so sorry James," She sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."**

**She reached forward and pulled James, her youngest son, into a hug. He was tense in her arms and that only made her cry harder.**

**"I promise you, James, I will try my hardest to right the wrongs I have done." She sobbed, as she clutched him tighter. "I love you and I'm sorry I haven't been there like a mother should. But I'll be there from now on, I promise I'll be there for you and your brother."**

**"You love me?" James asks quietly.**

**Winona nodes. "I love you, my son, and I always will."**

**James shacks his head ever so slightly. "Then why did you leave us?"**

**"Because..." Winona starts, taking a deep breath she continued. "Because I loved your father... When he died I couldn't... I just... You remind me so much of your father, you have his eyes. I couldn't look at you without being reminded of all I had lost... Sam is right, I looked at you and I all saw was the ghost of someone else. I'm sorry and I wish I could go back and change what I've done, but I can't. All I can do is try and repair the damage I've done."**

**"What about Frank?" James asks.**

**"Leave him to me," Winona answers, running her hand through her sons hair. "I promise he'll never harm you again." **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, hope you liked that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek.

Chapter three:

**James sat on the second step at the base of the stairs. In the hallway, in front of the door were three suitcases. His mother was leaving, a five year mission in deep space. It had been a year since she had promised him she'd be there, in that hospital room. Sam hadn't believed a word of it, he'd even told James not to believe it either. **

**At first it had been fine, great in fact. Winona had returned home with them, she acted like any normal mother would and seemed happy. She had forced Frank to get his act together or she'd get a divorce. So Frank had stopped drinking, he'd stopped gambling and even started treating James and Sam like a father would.**

**He wasn't as angry anymore. He didn't get mad at their mother and he didn't beat her or yell at her, like he used to. Of course there was still the odd argument, but it was over simple matters, like forgetting to put the bins out or check the mail. Due to his mothers praise and encouragement, had gone up two grades at school in one year and was set to go up a third before the summer.**

**Winona had even taken it upon herself to teach James basic hand-to-hand combat, so he wouldn't be such an easy target for the bullies. Frank had got a job. He worked at a compute repair shop in the city and had started to teach James some of the basics in his free time. Sam still refused to be any part of it, claiming it would only end in tears.**

**But then slowly Winona seemed to distance herself form them and Frank began drinking again. James had found multiple beer bottles in the bin and smelled the sent of alcohol, which seemed to hand around his step-father like a cloud. Then Frank lost his job. He began to drink more and he started yelling again, getting angry and slowly turning more violent.**

**Then came the orders from Starfleet. Winona had a new mission. Five years in deep space. She had quickly accepted it, she hadn't even told her sons until the week before she was due to leave. James had been devastated and Sam had just snorted a 'I told you so'. Winona promised she'd stay in contact and that she'd be back for good as soon as the mission was over, but this time James didn't have the heart to believe her. **

**James took one last look at the suitcases and got up and runs up the stairs two at a time. He crashed into his room and slammed the door behind him. He sat heavily on his bed and tried as hard as he could to keep his tears at bay. His mother may not have been his mum for the first seven years of his life, but they had gotten closer... They were bending the broken bond.**

**But now, it all seemed pointless. Sam was right, he should never have gotten his hopes up. But he'd been so happy. He'd finally gotten a family he'd always dreamed of. A mum who was there. A dad to teach him things. An older brother to tease him, prank him and just have fun with. And now it was going back to what it was before. A mother who was never there. A step-father who didn't care and would sooner push you in front of a bus than save you. And an older brother, who tried so hard to protect you, but could never quiet succeed. **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"Hello James," They greet. "Long time no see."_

The knife drops from Jim's hand and clutters to the floor. Taking a step back, Jim shakes his head. This was impossible, the person standing before him was dead and had been for a long time.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" He demands.

The person before him tilts their head to the side slightly and studies him.

"My appearance does not please you." They state, sounding surprised.

"What?" Jim questions, thrown off slightly by their statement.

The person before him frowns. "Why does my form not please you?"

Jim just stared at them for a moment.

"What do you mean 'form'?" He finally asks, deciding to play stupid in hopes of finding out more information. This person didn't appear hostile, but looks can and have been deceiving in the past.

"I chose this form," They answer. "It is from your past."

"Why?" Jim asks, edging forward and picking up his knife, not taking his eyes off the person before him for a second. "Why choose that form?"

"Because it is the form of someone you trust." They answers. "And trust is what I need."

"You need trust?" Jim questions. "Why do you need trust?"

"I do not need trust. I need you to trust me." The person answers.

Jim takes a step back. "And why should I trust you?"

"I was sent here, by an old friend of yours." The person answers. "They have some information you will need, if you are to win, but could not deliver it in person."

"Who?" Jim questions. "And what information?"

The person smiles. "I believe you know them by the name of Thomas Leighton. As for the information he asked me to give you, I do not know."

Before Jim has a chance to answer, there is a crash outside the doors to the room.

"You do not have much time," The person speaks. "You must take these and run, follow the passage hidden behind the mirror. Once you are clear of this building your ship will be able to beam you up."

Jim stares at the data cards the person was holding out to him. Very few people knew, he knew Thomas Leighton and many of those people were no longer alive and those who were alive had every reason to want him dead. But the form this being had taken, Thomas and Kevin Riley were the only two living people who knew he knew them before they died.

Taking the data cards, Jim nodes his thanks and runs. On the far side of the room was a full length mirror and true to their word there was a passage behind it. Trusting someone blindly was not something Jim did often. He often leaped before looking, but placing blinds trust in someone was not something he did often. But he trusted Thomas and Kevin and they were the only two who could have possibly known...

... But then nothing is a secret, if you know where to look.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**James hid in his room, Frank had passed out on the floor downstairs and Sam had stayed at a friends after school. It had been a year since his mother left and like she promised, she stayed in contact. Everyday his PADD would light up with a new message or his comm would beep and he and his mother would talk for hours. **

**She had even sent him holo vids of some of the planets she had beamed down to.** **She sent him data on the species she had encountered and star maps of the different systems they had entered. James learned everything, studied everything, his mother sent him. And his mother would asks him about his day at school, and what he'd learnt since they last spoke.**

**He was progressing through school so fast, his teachers couldn't keep up. James wanted to make his mother proud, so he learnt anything and everything. His high IQ simply meant he was learning at a much faster rate than most. Plus locking himself in his room to escape Franks anger and drunken yells, meant he had little else to do, but find information on his PADD. **

**He'd learnt how to hack computers, not that his mother needed to know that, so gaining more information wasn't hard. He'd grab his old music player, put on his headphones and block out the world as he studied. It was his way of escaping his home life. A way go get away from Frank and Sam yelling at each other, when Sam refused to do what Frank told him.**

**James run home from school most days, not only to escape the bullies, but to get home before Frank started drinking. If he arrived home to late, he'd be Frank target for empty beer bottles. He'd ducked out the way so many times, simply entering the house made him flinch and duck down... Even when the house was empty and he knew no one was home.**

**Sam had started causing trouble at school. He started picking fights and arguing with teachers. He started sneaking out of school and getting into trouble with the police, nothing serious though, just minor crimes. He grades had started to drop, and James was set to pass him, in grade, within the next year.**

**Of course he couldn't tell his mother any of this. Frank had told him time and time again, that if he did tell his mother, he'd be a dead kid quicker than a blink of an eye. And when James pointed out that would be impossible, Frank had simply backhanded him and told him he was too smart for his own good and his smart-ass comments would only get him in more trouble.**

**The only good thing was, Frank hadn't gotten truly violent yet. He drunk until he passed out, only yelled and through beer bottles at the wall or James or Sam if they happened to be passing. He hadn't started hunting for him and Sam yet. Staying hidden in his room meant James didn't risk crossing paths with his step-father, he knew if he did, it would end badly.**

**Suddenly his comm beeped. He was quick to pick it up. Caller ID showed it was his mother. James smiled a small smile and answered it.**

**"Hello, mother."**

**"James, sweetheart, how was your day?"**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Chapter four:

**James stood in front of the mirror. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. The bullies at school were hitting harder, or maybe it was just because he was getting beaten at home too. He escaped Frank most days, but he'd already been caught twice this week. He'd be kept behind at school, meaning he entered the house after Frank started drinking and Frank was getting more and more violent by the day.**

**Turning slightly, James studied his body more closely. He was losing weight. His ribs were beginning to show through his skin, the bruising made it harder to see, but the his ribs were definitely starting to show. James knew Franks drunken beatings were nothing but sloppy hits, compared to the punches and kicks the bullies landed, but James would take the bullies beatings any day.**

**Franks drunken punches may not hurt as much, but his words hurt far more than punch or kick ever could. James could deal with physical pain, he'd been bullied form a young age, he knew how to take a hit or two. But the words and insults that Frank yelled at him... He couldn't and didn't know how to defend himself against them****. Least with the hits and kicks he could try and fight back... He often did fight back.**

**But the words, they cut deep, creating mental wounds he didn't know how to heal. The bullies at school didn't have a brain cell between them, so their insults came in the form of beatings. But Frank... Frank was cleaver. He knew how to twist words to match his purpose. He knew how to turn words into weapons. Weapons James has no defence against.**

**Hearing a noise outside, James hurries over to his window. He just in time to see Sam running across the yard. James shakes his head, since their mother had left, the close bond the two of them shared had become strained. Sam still looked out for his younger brother, if Sam ever found James being beaten by the bullies, he beat the crape out of them. **

**But James hadn't told Sam about Frank. Sam caused enough trouble with Frank as it was, he didn't need another reason for Frank to yell at him. And Frank didn't so much as lay a hand on him when Sam was home, but them Sam was at home less and less as the months passed, protecting his little brother was no longer the only thing he cared about.**

**Sam had changed. He was getting into a lot more trouble and had been in trouble with the police more than once. He was hanging around with people who aren't the best of characters. He got into fights, this may be the twenty-third century, but there were still gangs and Sam was a part of them****. Turning away from the window, James collapsed to the floor.**

**His whole family was falling apart. Winona still sent him messages, but as her missions got harder, she had less time to talk. Sam was getting into all kinds of trouble and James knew if he got much deeper he'd never get out. And Frank was just getting worse and worse and worse... It had been years since he'd last heard from his aunt and uncle.**

**He was alone. **

**He was truly alone.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"Yes, you green-blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy snaps. "The captain has failed to be beamed aboard."_

Spock stared at the intercom for a moment, as he sat in the captains chair. His face held no emotion, but his eyes were filled with worry. It was a common occurrence, that Jim went missing on away missions. There were more missions were things went wrong, than went right, when it came to unidentified planets. It wasn't that Jim had bad luck, it was just he put everyone else before himself. Putting himself in danger to ensure the safety of others.

And the crew respected him for that, he'd saved all their lives more than once, by endangering himself to save them. But it simply made Spock job as first officer all the more harder. He was supposed to protect the captain and make sure he was always fit for duty, to make sure he was safe and not in danger. Of course Jim was always telling him not to worry, that he didn't need 'babysitting'.

The bridge crew had fallen silent and most were sharing worried glances. According to the sensors, all the landing party had been in the same location.

"Lieutenant Sulu," Spock commands. "Check the circuits for any malfunctions which could have caused a error in the transporter system."

Sulu is quick to follow the order, checking the control panel in front of him.

"All systems are functioning normally, commander, no errors reported or found." Sulu answers.

"Ze sensors shov no signs of life on ze planet surface," Chekov speaks up. "Zere ees no sign of ze Keptain."

Spock eyebrows draw together, as he quickly gets up from the chair and makes his way over to the science station. As Chekov said, there were no life signs on the planets surface.

"Fascinating." Spock mutters.

"Fascinating?!" A voice behind him demands. "Jim has vanished into thin air and you find it _fascinating_?!"

Spock straightens and turns to face McCoy, who had just stepped out the turbolift.

"For Jim to have, as you put it: 'vanished into thin air', would be-"

"You know what I mean, Spock." McCoy growls, cutting him off.

"Is it not your job to be treating those who were beamed up, doctor?" Spock questions, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

McCoy glares at Spock.

"I'm chief medical officer." McCoy snaps. "My priority is the captain. And as we don't know where Jim is, I am better off staying here. Senior nurse Chapel will inform me of any changes, if and when they happen."

"Sir," Sulu speaks up. "The unidentified power source on the planets surface has increased in energy levels."

Spock quickly turns back to the science station and studies the change in energy levels.

"Fascinating." Spock repeats.

"Care to share with the class?" McCoy questions, slightly sarcastically, when its clear Spock isn't going to say anymore.

"It appears-" Spock begins, but is cut off by an alarm sounding.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**"You're worthless, you hear me?" Frank yells. "What are you?"**

**"Worthless." James answers, from where he is pinned to the wall by Frank.**

**"What are you?" Franks demands again, anger shinning in his eyes.**

**"I'm worthless, sir." James answers, flinching as Frank leans closer to him.**

**"And don't you ever forget it." Frank sneers.**

**James flinches again slightly, trying to distance himself from Frank the best he could.**

**"You'll never achieve anything," Franks spat out. "Nobody likes a know-it-all and nobody likes you."**

**James just nodes in agreement, hoping this would end quickly.**

**"You're useless!" Frank suddenly throws him to the floor. "No wonder you damn mother left, she can't stand the sight of you!"**

**James gulps slightly, not daring to even remind Frank, he and his mother still stayed in contact. Winona called him as often as she could and when she couldn't call, she sent a message when ever she had the time.**

**"You're father was a great man. And you'll never be like him." Franks laughs. "Your father was a brave man, you're nothing but a pathetic coward."**

**James focuses on the floor below him, it had been his ninth birthday only a couple of weeks ago. **

**He wasn't the coward, Frank was. **

**But James didn't dare voice his thoughts, on Frank being so much of a coward, he could only beat a child. He knew if he opened his mouth and spoke, he'd have hell to pay.**

**"Get away from him." A voice from the doorway growls.**

**James knew that voice. It was Sam.**

**Frank laughs. **

**"Look what the cat dragged in," Franks sneers. "The other useless, worthless, ungrateful Kirk brat!"**

**Turning Frank kicks James in the gut, without warning, causing James to curl up into a ball with a pained cry. Sam charges at Frank, shoving him backwards. In Franks semi drunken state, he stumbles backwards and crashes to the floor as he loses his balance. His head hits the floor with a crack and he's knocked out cold.**

**Rushing over to James, Sam kneels on the floor beside his younger brother and grips his shoulder lightly.**

**"Oh, James," He mutters, as his younger brother groans slightly in pain. "Why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad?"**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. I struggled with trying to get Chekov's accent correct, I hope I didn't do too badly. If you have any trips on making the accent better, please let me know, thanks,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


End file.
